


[All Bam/R] 情愿

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty





	[All Bam/R] 情愿

00.

这是金有谦和BamBam冷战的第二个星期零三天。

 

日历上被特意标记的时期并没有因为他们的矛盾而推迟。Omega的发情期来得一如既往地汹涌——甚至要比往常更猛烈——大概是因为回归期抑制剂用得过多起了反效果。那股香醇的红酒味藏在层层叠叠的香水下蠢蠢欲动，却和他的主人一样倔强又冷漠，每到了金有谦的身边便硬生生转过脑袋，把万般风情收敛得一干二净。

 

他恨死了BamBam某些时刻的成熟冷静。

 

比如现在。

 

金有谦站在BamBam的公寓门口。他有钥匙，曾经有，但在两周前和BamBam撕破脸时扔在了那个全是装着他体液的安全套的垃圾桶里。尽管这确确实实怪他自己，可此时此刻，隔着一道门板传来的信息素味儿足够让他丧失理智。

 

——尤其是当BamBam身上独特的酒味，和另一股他十分熟悉的香气混合在一起时。

 

认出另一股本不该出现在这里的味道的那一瞬间，金有谦无法控制地急红了双眼。对于Alpha来说过于甜美的巧克力牛奶味信息素被激得爆发了出来，带着十足的压迫感，仿佛在对门内那股趁虚而入的味道做出蛮横的抵抗，透过这张薄薄的门板大肆尖叫。

 

可是没有人回应。也没有人应该回应，或者有时间回应。

 

在听到属于心上人一声过分煽情的喘息后，金有谦脑袋里最后的一根弦应声崩断。门内的人仿佛刻意叫给他听一样，又或者确实是舒服得不行——暧昧的声响在出现了第一下过后，像是穿透了某些最后的矜持，连绵不断地溢了出来。和金有谦记忆中一样令人脸红心跳。

 

这让他想起每一场他们之间的情事。他叼着Omega弧线优美的颈子来回吮吸，而那个身后湿得一塌糊涂、眼角还泛着红的少年浑身打着颤，明明指尖害怕地攥着床单，却还是乖巧地张开了双腿，带着鼻音叫他的名字说，有谦，好难受，你快帮帮我。

 

唯一不同的大概就是此刻那人喊的名字从“有谦”变成了“Mark”。而他甚至不是BamBam的恋人，找不出半点生气的理由。

 

.

 

BamBam此时的确没有时间理会金有谦。

 

因为他一个电话而急匆匆赶来的段宜恩此刻正捏着他的腰狠狠冲撞着。两个人的衣服裤子散落了一地，承载着他们的大床摇摇晃晃，发出令人遐想的吱呀声。发情期刚开始便自动分泌出大量淫液的后穴欢欣鼓舞地迎接着入侵者，甚至不需要润滑就能整根进入，隔着薄薄的塑料膜把那根又粗又大的性器伺候得舒舒服服。

 

要说帮BamBam解决发情期这件事情，最熟练的莫过于段宜恩了。

 

少年身下的小嘴被操得火热，上面的这张自然也没有被放过。泰国人儿从练习生时期第一次发情便知道，段宜恩的Alpha信息素无比强势，在性事中的控制欲也比金有谦大得多。此刻，这个男人边在水汪汪的小穴里驰骋着，边按住Omega脆弱的后颈，不容置疑地吮咬着人儿的唇瓣，把那些动情的呻吟和喘息扼在了亲吻中。

 

“Mark...”他在唇齿相交的短暂间隙中喃喃，似乎没传递出什么特别的讯息，他身上的男人却立刻会意。埋在人儿体内的那根性器稍稍撤出些许，不再顶弄深处最要命的生殖腔口，而专注于藏在穴道里的前列腺。与此同时，他单手握上BamBam肿胀的阴茎来回套弄，没两下就让濒临高潮的少年弓起腰来。

 

BamBam很快在前后同时的刺激下达到了高潮。Omega高潮时紧缩的穴道让段宜恩舒爽得长叹了一声，也索性不再拖延，草草抽动几下后毫无保留地射进了安全套里。

 

房间里一时间只剩下他们逐渐平复的呼吸声，而门外等了太久的某人似乎彻底失去了耐心，撂下一句听不清晰的狠话又踹了一脚大门后转身离去。

 

泰国少年显然在听到那些动静时猛地僵住了。

 

这个反应让躺在他身侧的Alpha轻轻叹了口气，却也没有说些什么。稍稍恢复体力后，段宜恩一反性事里的直截了当，动作温柔地退出BamBam的身体。他利落地摘下套子打了个结扔进垃圾桶，下意识地从床头柜上抽出纸巾擦干净自己的手和下身，随即想起来方才只是Omega的第一波情潮，并没有清洗身体的必要。

 

他确实太久没有收到BamBam让他“帮忙”的邀请了。久到他快要忘记这股浓烈的、让他曾经无比痴迷的酒香。

 

于是，他深吸了口气，垂着眼问床上不知何时起背对着他的少年。

 

“要水吗？”

 

而那人微不可查地点了点头，直到段宜恩走去客厅接水后，才强装镇定地抹了抹发红的眼眶。


End file.
